longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Moods
Moods 'are a significant gameplay aspect of [[Long Live the Queen|''Long Live the Queen]]. As a young girl under great pressure, Elodie's moods will have a great effect in her capacity to make decisions, and at the same time she will have to learn how to manage her moods to her advantage. Moods will change slightly as part of plot Events by Week but are mostly controlled through your choice of Weekend Activities. There are eight different moods with different effects, four opposite of each other. These are represented as four different "bars" on the '''Mood screen: There are also three additional moods: Neutral, Injured '''and Cruel' that may appear under specific circumstances. See below. Overview Each bar is made up of two opposite moods. If Elodie gets more '''Angry', she is correspondingly less Afraid. Each mood bar ranges from 4 of the first emotion to 0 (in the middle) to 5 of the other emotion. If she was +3 Angry and gains +1 Afraid, she will now be +2 Angry. The amount itself doesn't have any effect, only the dominant mood, so if Angry is the dominant mood it will give the same bonus and penalties at +5 Angry as it does as +1 Angry. Elodie's "current mood" is determined by which mood has the highest number. If two bars are tied, then the dominant mood is whichever of the tied bars is furthest to the left. The most obvious effect of Moods is in skill points gained during classes. Certain moods will increase skill advancement while others will reduce it (see below for details). Additionally, moods will sometimes unlock or railroad decisions during the story. Special Moods There are three moods that may only appear under specific circumstances. Neutral Neutral is achieved by getting all other moods to 0 value. Under this mood Elodie won't get any bonuses or penalties to skill advancement (aside from the bonus added by previously earned skill points), meaning that any class will get a mood-based growth of exactly 10.00+ points. Injured Injured can only be achieved during an instance of Week 21. It gives no bonuses and gives a hefty -3 growth penalty to Agility, Weapons, Athletics and Animal Handling that lasts until the end of Week 22. This mood doesn't have it's own "look", as it uses the same look Elodie would otherwise have based on her Mood bar. Cruel Cruel, as the name implies, is a "negative" hidden mood affected by Cruelty. While it doesn't affect skill advancement, nor does it take precedence as other moods, sufficient cruelty will override several possible weekly events, including Weekend Activities. Managing Cruelty is extremely important if the player intends to reach specific story branches, as not only can this mood override the story, but it's also nearly impossible to remedy. Skill Growth Effects Moods affect Elodie's skill advancement. Depending on her mood, she gains certain skill types more or less quickly. The following chart shows how moods affect skill growth. Do note that the Neutral mood with grant neither bonuses nor penalties to skill advancement. Afraid Angry Depressed Cheerful Yielding Willful Lonely Pressured Social Skills Royal Demeanor Composure -1 -1 -1 +1 -2 -1 Elegance Presence Conversation Public Speaking -2 +1 +1 -1 Court Manners Flattery Expression Decoration -1 +1 Instrument Voice Physical Skills Agility Dance +1 Reflexes Flexibility Weapons Swords -1 +1 -1 -3 Archery Polearms Athletics Running -1 +1 +1 Climbing Swimming Animal Handling Horses -1 +1 Dogs Falcons Intellectual Skills History Novan +1 -2 -1 Foreign Affairs World Intrigue Internal Affairs -1 -1 +1 -1 Foreign Intelligence Ciphering Medicine Herbs -1 +1 Battlefield Poison Economics Accounting -2 -1 Trade Production Military Strategy -1 +1 -2 +1 Naval Strategy Logistics Mystical Skills Faith Meditation +1 +1 -1 +1 Divination Lore Lumen Sense Magic -3 +1 Resist Magic Wield Magic Gallery Neutral.png|Neutral Angry.png|Angry Afraid.png|Afraid Cheerful.png|Cheerful Depressed.png|Depressed Willful.png|Willful Yielding.png|Yielding Pressured.png|Pressured Lonely.png|Lonely Category:Gameplay